


Winter & Hot Chocolate

by Tadamochi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Everyone needs fluffy Victuuri, Just some dumb fluff because life is killing me and I promised to write it, M/M, Makkachin is a lil shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadamochi/pseuds/Tadamochi
Summary: Yuuri and Victor are now happily living in Russia together, but today the heating isn't working anywhere in the house and some warm & cozy cuddles are needed to battle the cold. Makkachin decides to join too because there is food.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift for a disloyal bastard who is suffering because of college, just like me. Thanks smol bean for the idea.

"Come here Makkachin" Victor called, patting his lap.

The dog, who was already excited because of the smell of food around the house, didn't think twice before jumping on his owner's lap. Maybe he was getting food, at least he hoped so.

Today was _cold_ , and for some reason the heating wasn't working in any part of the house. So they were stuck in the warmest room, that is, the one that wasn't cold enough to make Yuuri's teeth chatter. Victor wasn't really bothered by the cold Russian weather, he had endured way worse, but Yuuri had promised blankets and hot chocolate for both of them, and that he could never reject.

"I got something for Makkachin too" Yuuri announced as he crossed the doorframe, carrying so many things it was a miracle he hadn't dropped any of them yet.  
At the sound of his name, the dog left Victor's side to practically throw himself at Yuuri.

"Makkachin _nie-_ " Victor said, but he wasn't able to stop the giant poodle.

The little guy was already on his hind legs, wagging his fluffy tail and trying to take a bite of what his other dad had brought for him.

The way Yuuri reacted was both incredible and amusing. Makkachin had made him lose his balance, and Victor was already rushing to catch anything that might fall off his hands. Balancing himself with the grace of a ballerina and the squeak of a duck, somehow he managed not to spill a single drop of hot chocolate. However, one of Makkachin's treats fell to the floor, and the dog was quick to eat it.

"Ooh, that was great, _bravo_ " Victor laughed, clapping softly "I'll help you with that" he offered, because Yuuri looked a bit uncomfortable in the position he was holding.  
Makkachin showed zero regrets. In fact, he looked ready to catch another one.

" _Niet_ " he warned him. Victor knew his dog well enough to know what was going on in that little furry head. This time, Makkachin obeyed.

"Thank you" Yuuri said, struggling with the blankets and mugs.

Victor took the blankets from him, then settled them down on their bed. They were the heavy, knit ones Yuuri's mother had given them as a gift when they moved to Russia, and boy were they warm.

"Come here, little troublemaker" he called Makkachin, and this time Victor made sure the dog stayed with him "Can't have you eating things you shouldn't _again_ "

Yuuri put down the two mugs carefully, leaving them on the nightstand. Then, he climbed on top of the bed and Makkachin left Victor's side to play with him instead. He didn't like the _no-food-for-you_ vibes Russian dad was giving off.

"Traitor" Victor gasped, maybe a little too dramatically.

"He likes me more because I give better belly rubs, am I right?" he scratched the dog's head, and it seemed like Makkachin agreed that Yuuri was the best at providing affection.

"So clingy"

"Just like his owner" he joked.

"You're right" Victor agreed, then proceeded to join the cuddle pile.

Suddenly Yuuri was buried under a happy poodle and his owner. He couldn't help but giggle when he felt the latter nuzzling his neck.

"Y-your nose is freezing" Yuuri said between giggles. He pushed Victor softly, though he didn't really mind the nuzzles.

"Oops, true" he patted the bed in search of one of the blankets to put it over the three of them "There, warm and cozy"

A tiny bark from Makkachin agreed with him.

"If we don't sit up what is not going to be warm is the chocola—ah! Makkachin no licking!" Yuuri tried to get the dog off his face, but it was useless, Makkachin had already done a very good job getting his glasses covered in puppy slob.

"I'll rescue you!" said Victor, moving enough to help Yuuri sit next to him and wrap the blankets over both of them "Oh my, can you see anything?" he laughed softly, and it was so pure that Yuuri didn't mind him making fun of the mess Makkachin had done.

Victor took Yuuri's glasses off to set them down on the nightstand and then sat back down with the two mugs. He only needed to give Makkachin _the look_ to prevent him from trying to take a sip.

"Here, I've got your treats" Yuuri took some more dog treats from his pocket so Makkachin didn't feel left out "There, that's better, now you don't have to lick anyone's face" he scratched him between his ears as he fed him the treats.

"Maybe it's because he thinks you look better without the glasses"

"That's you"

"Not true! I like you with or without them" he pouted, but the pout was soon replaced with a smile "Here" he leaned in closer to give Yuuri his mug and a kiss. He regretted that last part when he realized Makkachin had got saliva on his lips moments before, his eyes opened wide with realization.

Yuuri saw his face and he couldn't help but burst out laughing, there were almost tears in his eyes "Y-You didn't think that through, did you?" Yuuri laughed, not a single hint of pity in his voice.

"Hey! I was trying to be romantic" there was the pout again "Now drink up so I can kiss you again, I like chocolate better than dog slob"

"Okay" 

Yuuri gave Victor one of those smiles that he swore could make him melt right away, so he drank as fast as he could to do just as he had promised.


End file.
